Low dropout voltage regulators are widely used to provide voltage regulation in electronics sub-systems. An LDO may be most effectively used when the difference voltage between the input supply voltage and the regulated output voltage is very small. The smaller the difference voltage is, the higher the power efficiency of the LDO. For example, the efficiency of a 2.5 volt LDO operating from a 3.3 volt supply is about 75%. Although, the efficiency of an LDO is relatively poor in comparison to a conventional high performance DC/DC converter, it may be offset by the relatively low cost of the LDO. However, as the difference voltage across the LDO increases, the efficiency of the LDO may become prohibitively low. For example, when generating a 1.2 volt regulated supply voltage from a 3.3 volt supply the efficiency of an LDO decreases to a very poor 36%. Unfortunately, present day digital integrated circuits operate with a supply voltage of approximately 1.2 volts or less, while the lowest output voltage from a typical DC/DC converter is approximately 3.3 volts, leading to excessive losses in conventional LDO regulators.